Loser
by DAve and Bob
Summary: One who is born unlucky, she is living proof that some people are just more special then others, hey look at it this way, maybe she'll die a quick death, all she want is people to love her, but that might be impossible for her OC with adventure elements.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

**Loser **

"Behold I Kettei, shall help save the world, that is the only way my parents will love me." I girl with black hair and a jacket with fur cuffs yelled.

"I didn't want to even come here, but my parents moved me to the dog house since I'm such a failure...damn it Spot you better not be messing up my room.

The girl then looked around at the beautiful night lit valley.

"So, how can I help save this world so my parents will love me again." Kettei then looked over the side of the cliff and took a deep breath.

"Guns, check, age six-teen, check, beautiful singing voice...Laaaaa, double check." Kettei then cackled over the side of the cliff with little care for safety.

"Now, didn't the script say that a brown haired chick and red haired dude was suppose to be here?" Kettei said as the tip of her toes dangled over the side of the hill.

"Yeah this is Tataroo valley alright, damn it let's just hurry up and start!" Kettei stomped her foot, which was pretty dumb considering she was standing over, but then again she is a loser.

Her footing crumbled as she staggered, in an instant she started falling.

"(Wow, I'm going to die before I even fight anyone.)" Kettei said to herself as she realized she was being taken out on the word go, but what did you expect from a loser.

Her life flashed before her eyes, don't worry we'll only see the stuff important for the plot.

**One year earlier.**

**Somewhere on earth**

"I'm hoooommmmme." A scream similar to a harpy echoed through the halls of the house as Kettie entered.

"Oh it's you." A woman sighed as if she was expecting someone else.

"Oh mom, I love how you say that with a hint of hatred." Kettie said oblivious to the surrounding hatred.

"I thought we left you stranded in the desert." A man most likely Kettie dad added.

"Yeah, that was some crazy joke, I'm going to talk to Idai now." Kettei smiled as she walked up the steps.

She looked at the door to her younger sister room, plain as it could be, Kettei slowly opened the door.

Kettei noticed Idai sitting at her computer, most likely talking to one of her friends.

The eleven year old slowly turned her chair as her eye's widened.

"Big sis! You're alive!" Idai jumped up and hugged her sister.

"Duh, mom and dad just played a joke on me, no big deal." Kettei chuckled as Idai frowned.

"They don't treat you right..." Idai had a hint of pain in those words as Kettei laughed.

"Nonsense, they love me, anyway you should be careful about who you talk to online, sickos might be on." Kettei joked as she let out a small yawn.

"Welp, I'm going to my awesome bed made for the awesome me." Kettei smiled as Idai sighed.

"I know you cry yourself to sleep." Idai said in a rather blunt tone as Kettei looked flabbergasted.

"W-what! Only a loser would cry themselves to sleep." Kettei pointed out.

"But...Kettei you are a loser." Idai a stated as Kettei snapped her fingers.

"No worries, even if you are the biggest loser in the world, I still love you." Idai laughed.

"Man, I just need to have Mom and Dad say those words and I'm set." Kettei pointed her fist to the ceiling as Idai looked down.

"Kettei...Mom and Dad don't love you." Idai said as Kettei shook her head.

"Yeah they do, they only stopped when I failed to protect you." Kettei said.

"But, that was my fault." Idai added.

"Nonsense, you were talking to someone online and promised to meet them, but then that person turned out to be a sicko." Kettei said as she retold a familiar story.

"Yeah, I thought something really bad was going to happen, but then you showed up." Idai smiled.

"Sure did, that sick kicked my ass for three hours straight, but it distracted him long enough for the police to come, even if Mom and Dad blame me for what happened, anyway good night, I'll be going to my dog house now." Kettei smiled.

"I wish you could sleep inside, Spot isn't as fun to be around."

"I wish I could...I wish I could."

**Present day**

"Is she still alive?" A voice asked

"I dunno, if she's not then I call first dibs on her eyes." another voice ranged.

Kettei slowly opened her eyes and saw a sight...something familiar to a blue ball.

"Where am I?" Kettei asked as she slowly lifted herself from the ground.

"You're in Fubras river, though I doubt a human like you could understand me." A monster known as a Polwigle said.

"No I can understand you...that's what scares me." Kettei said as she sat up.

"Holy peanut, this gal can understand monsters, maybe that hit on your head was stronger then a thought, or maybe you've gone insane and just imagining all of this, you look like the kind of loser that would do that." The Polwigle added.

"Do you know who I am! I am-" Kettei was cut off.

"A loser who washed up here." The Polwigle then sighed.

"Sorry guys this chick is still alive, we can't eat her." With those words a large crowned of blue boiling balls shouted.

"Aw, what!"

"This stinks."

"You suck!"

"Well as you can see, you would have been more useful dead." As the Polwigle said those words as Ketteis eye twitched.

"You have a smart little mouth don't you...oh god I'm talking to a monster you find in children games." Kettei held her head in denial.

"Well you owe me since we saved your life, I mean your head was busted open pretty bad, blood was every where, I swore the rivers would be running red by now, I never knew a living organism could have so much blood in their bodies." Kettei stopped the blue puff ball before he continued.

"I get it, but I don't have time for this, I need to help save this world so my parents will love me!" Kettei yelled taking out her two guns.

"You, save the world...gahahahah, that's a funny joke." The Polwigle laughed before he realized Kettei was serious.

"You know, that's even funnier, GAHAHAHAH!" The Polwigle laughed harder.

"You done?" Kettei asked in a sarcastic tone.

"Yeah, but I don't think you're really the kind of person that saves a world, you more of the type that dies and no one gives a crap about." The Polwigle then hopped a bit.

"If you're that serious about it, then you can start by helping us get rid of this gator that's being an ass." The Polwigle said as Kettei smirked.

"Ha, a gator, child's play, I'll show it the true power of Kettei!" The black haired girl then cheered as the Polwigle smiled.

"Plus if you fail, we get to eat you!" The blue beast the jumped up.

"Gee thanks."

**End notes**

**Kettei's current title.**

_**Loser**_

**One who is born unlucky, you are living proof that some people are just more special then others, hey look at it this way, maybe you'll die a quick death.**

**Author notes**

**I decided to try my hand at a comedy, but this is more of a beta, so please review to let me know if I should continue this **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Worm/ As tenacious as a cockroach.**

"So where is this Gator anyway?" Kettei asked the small Polwigle.

"Just through this river, you know the other guys think you'll die in thirty seconds flat." Te small blue orb like monster giggled.

"You set them straight didn't you/?" Kettei put her hand on her hips.

"Of course, I said "No way not that chick, she is to much like a worm, she'll last at least two minutes before being torn into delicious meat chunks for all to gobble on." The Polwigle responded.

**Kettei earned the title Worm**

_**Worm**_

_**A title given to those who are beneath the dirt that humans walk on, far worse then the average loser, somehow not even two chapter in you managed to strip all humanity from your being, but look at it this way, even a worm has guts and nine hearts, though one life is good enough for a loser like you.**_

"Gee, how nice, but I won't give up, mom and dad are going to love me!" Kettei cheered as the two crossed the final river that will soon be filled with blood.

Kettei eye twitched, it's amazing how one's voice changes in fear, it gets much more squeaky or maybe it's just Kettei, she seemed to be prone to failure, so a horrid voice that can't even control pitch fits well.

You are probably wondering what she is looking at, well lets say the term gator is very loose in this world, then again with giant mutated frogs jumping around and chickens with axes for beaks one must wonder what isn't loose in this world.

But run on sentences and starting a phrase with but aside, the thing that made the little worm squeak was the a so called gator, A.K.A giant monster with razor sharp teeth.

"Who is this little brat." The lime green reptile monster yelled, Kettei simply blinked, not because a giant green Gator was standing on it's hind-legs speaking to her, no the look of utter confusion came from the fact she was called brat, something that sounded like a complement after everything she's been through, sucks it's not a title though.

"My name is Kettei, KET-TEI, and I'm here to kick your ass beeyotch." Kettei took out her twin pistols they had names, no one cared though.

Without a word the Gator stared out into the distance.

"What are you looking at!" Our little worm asked the much larger Gator, one must wonder why things on the lower end of the foot chain are always the nosiest.

"Oh nothing, just looking for the fuck I so desperately need to find." The Gator response would have burned the strongest of men, but this hurt Kettei the most, since she was a loser and all.

"Well, Gator, you can't stay here, now with my magical guns that power varies depending on the users strength, I'll take you down!" Kettei pulled the trigger to the weapons she held, the bullets bounced off the beast as if they were rubber...it looks like Kettei was pretty weak, but what did you expect, she was a loser after all.

"...Knock, knock." The Gator started a joke, though the punch line most likely promised to be painful.

"Who's there?" Kettei responded to this joke, as you can she, she wasn't the brightest of stars, but she did have a pretty face, that was probably the only reason no one killed her yet.

"Tail."

"Tail who?" Once again Kettei continued this pointless joke, though this might be the greatest achievement in her life.

Add sound effects if you like, to put it bluntly Kettei had her ass handed to her, apparently sixteen year old girls aren't effective weapons against giant Gator monsters.

"Wow chick, he totally kicked your ass, how are you even still alive?" The young Polwigle asked.

"Belegh, simple, I'm use to this kind of things, my parents hung me upside down in tell I passed out once, plus I'm beat up everyday, it's awesome!" Kettei cheered.

"Wow...you really are a loser, so what are we going to do now?' The Polwigle asked.

"Fool, I try again, a hero like me doesn't give up after only one ass kicking." Kettei remarked, she seemed to not understand that her using hero as a noun related to her runs the risk of causing the universe to explode.

"You're just going to try again, are you stupid?" The Polwigle asked.

"Shut up, now lets go start round two!"

What happened next, well simple really, she presented herself to the Gator, got her ass handed to her and tried again.

She never once gave up, she was like a cockroach, never dieing and always coming back, even her jacket never tore.

Days and days passed, but she never gave up, one wonders why she didn't just give up, maybe being a loser removes your sense from the thought process.

This continued in tell...

"W-what is this!" The Gator stammered back, surprised at the outcome of the most recent tussle.

"That's right beeyotch, I won." Kettei smiled acting as though it was a small victory.

"T-this can't be happening, how can I lose to this cockroach, there is no reason for me to go on!" with those words the Gator chucked itself over the nearest waterfall.

"You see that, that's the power of Kettei!" The black haired girl cheered as the small blue orbed creature sighed.

"You go Kettei, it only took you forty-five tries!" Of course the Polwigle was being sarcastic to bad Kettei was to dumb to catch on.

"Yeah, that's a new record, anyway I need to find a town with people in it." Kettei smiled.

"Well there is a human town south of here." The Polwigle answered.

"Sweet, I'm one step closer to earning my parents love!" Kettei giggled like a four year old as she began to walk south.

"Wait... I'm coming with you." The Polwigle said as it hopped next to the young girl.

"Why, no let me guess, you finally realized how awesome I am and you want to tag along." Kettei said not knowing no one wants to tag along with a loser.

"No, I just want to see you fail and having your hopes of gaining your parents love dashed." The Polwigle replied.

"Gee thanks...what's your name anyway?" Kettei asked.

"Just call me Pol.'"

**End notes**

**Kettei gained another title**

_**Cockroach**_

_**Wow two titles in one chapter, and neither of them are better then the first, a new record is set, A title given to those you won't quite even if their body is broken, don't think this is admirable because it's not, because unlike a real Cockroach you still need a head.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three**

**A knife to the knees**

"I know for a fact they will pass through here." Kettei rubbed her hands together as Pol rolled his eyes.

"I thought we were supposed to head for the next town, not waste our time at the river." The blue orb like monster said as Kettei shook her head.

"No, I red the scripts, those important people are coming this way!" Kettei smiled as Pol sighed.

"Don't you mean read?" Pol pointed out as Kettei gave him a cruel glare.

"Why would you even point that out, that's impossible to tell in spoken language." The black haired girl stated.

"Shut it loser, I smell humans." Pol said as Kettei chuckled.

"You can smell humans?" Kettei asked.

"Yes idiot, you might have a pretty face, but you are all kinds of stupid." Pol added as the group of humans he was talking about walked by.

Time to enter the pointless description mode.

One had red hair and green eyes, for some reason he was wearing a half shirt, was it a fashion statement or something?

The next one was a brown haired woman, or is she a young girl, whoever she was the thing Kettei noticed first was her chest.

Then a long brown haired man with red eyes in uniform, he was older then the rest of the group, but he wasn't an old man and anyone who called him such should be punched in the face.

The one after that had blond hair, he was pretty tall.

Then their was the green haired kid, it was pretty difficult to tell the gender with the dress and all.

"You used the wrong there." Pal pointed out as Kettei eye twitched.

"How do you know, I was thinking, plus once again you can't tell that in spoken language." Kettei said as Pol smiled.

"But you weren't talking, you were thinking." Pol pointed out.

"Shut it, I'm about to make my dazzling first impression." With those words Kettei jumped from behind the rocks as she startled the group.

"It is I- gahh!" Before Kettei could finish her chant a knife was thrown into her knee.

"Gahh, why would you do that!" The girl buckled as she held her knee in pain, from the corner of her eye she could see Pol laughing.

"Who are you, and what do you want..." The brown haired woman asked, the term woman was used due to the fact no sixteen year old sounds like that.

"Well I'm the girl with the knife sticking out of her knee, damn it, I probably can't even walk now." Kettei hissed as the brown haired woman sighed.

"This wouldn't have happened if you didn't startle us, now I'll ask this one more time who are you."

"And I'll reply the same, the girl with a knife sticking out of her leg!" Kettei yelled as the man with the glasses sighed.

"She may be a spy, but killing her might be a waste of time." He shrugged as the red head rolled his eyes.

"You know you guys really are cold."

"Do you realize how much pain I'm in right now?" Kettei screamed before the green haired boy started to speak.

"What should we do?" He asked as the red eyed man smiled.

"Well, since she refuses to talk, let's just ignore her, she seems like the annoying type anyway." Kettei winced, once again she was called annoying, which is true, but they didn't have to say it in front of her.

"Yeah, but leaving her like this seems kind of harsh." The blond pointed out.

"Well, I guess we can help her, that depends how she answers the next question." The red eyed man then smiled as Kettei was glaring at him in pain.

"Tell me, do you have any friends on their way?" As the man asked that question Kettei eye twitched in anger.

"Yes, of course I have friends on their way I mean if they haven't gotten here by now then surely they will be here soon." Kettei was obviously sarcastic with her tone.

"Well then, I guess you don't need our help." The brown haired man then shrugged as he and the rest of the group walked the way.

"The fuck...they actually left me here." Kettei was in disbelief, but to be honest she understood why, not a lot of people would want to be seen with a loser like her.

"Welp, that could have gone better." Pol rolled out of his hiding spot, still snickering.

"Just shut up and take the knife out!" Kettei yelled as Pol gained a devious smile.

"With pleasure..." With those words he grabbed the knife that was lodge in Ketteis knee with his mouth and wiggled it, now I'm not sure if anyone of you had been stabbed with something, but as you know simply touching the object hurts let alone moving up and down.

"**Gah, why are you doing this!" **Kettei yelled as Pol laughed.

"Because it's funny, but if you're going to whine about it then fine." And with a quick pull the knife was dislodged.

"I feel bad for the knife, it was wasted on such a loser like you." Pol laughed as Kettei looked at her knee.

"Great, I doubt I can walk anytime soon." Kettei then frowned.

"So much for them helping me, it looks like I'll have to find another way for my parents to love me." Kettei sighed.

"Well if I were your parents I would have killed you by now, I don't think anyone would miss you if you died." Pol snickered.

"Thats not true, even if everyone else hates me I know for a fact one person would miss me no matter what." Kettei smiled as she sat up, making sure her leg was properly elevated.

"And may I ask who?" Pol said.

"My little sister of course, no matter what happened she always treated me like I mattered, actually I've gotten so use to people treating me like dirt that I really don't mind it much anymore, but it really hurts my sister to see people treat me like that, thats one of the reasons why I need to get my parents to love me." As Kettei said those words Pol simply rolled a little and bounced.

"It seems to me that you're the cause of your sisters suffering." Pol said.

"I know, but that's why I've got to fix things and make them the way before that incident!" Kettei stated as the Pol smiled.

"Well then you better start hopping or crawling, staying here won't solve anything."

**Author notes.**

**I know I made a couple of errors, but I just want to see were this story is heading **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"I-I made it!"

Amazing that such a failure known as Kettei was able to crawl so effectively, but then again she is a worm, a slimy dirty bloody worm, but then again she had been crawling on the ground for a while.

"I'm surprised you haven't passed out due to blood loss, but that may be for the best." Pol said, jumping off the girls back.

The were in the military town of St. Binah, I would describe it, but that would take up important space on describing how much of a failure Kettei is.

"You were also way to slow, it's nightfall, I swear a donkey could have done a better job!" Pol snarled as Kettei blinked.

"B-but, how do you know about donkeys?" Kettei stuttered as Pol glared at her.

"What's a Donkey?" Pol asked as Kettei eye twitched.

"You just said it!" Kettei yelled, still crawling on the ground.

"I said no such thing, you crazy woman, it's probably due to blood lose, because of that wound of yours." Pol let out a small scoff as Kettei coughed.

"Oh, yeah..."

Unfortunately, there is no sound effect for pass out, unless one types the word *Pass out, but that doesn't seem right, of course you could give a stage direction _like this _in italic, but this isn't a script, well to make a long story short she passed out.

_One horrible scene transition later._

Hairy, grassy, prickly, these are the words that entered Ketteis head, maybe she was lieing on a bed of spikes, and yes I know I spelled lying wrong, that was on purpose.

"Am I in hell?" Kettei asked herself, thinking hell is a nice place.

She opened her eyes to be greeted to a starry sky, I could waste time explaining how beautiful it was, but instead I'll be explaining how I'm not going to explain.

"Ouch." Kettei held her knee as she said a stock phrase.

Obviously she's in pain, which is a good look for her, she looks better when shes in pain, oh my, it looks like my sadistic side is coming out, as well as my inability to use semicolons.

As she sat up, she noticed a small house in front of her, I won't be explaining what the house looks like because, pointless details are pointless in humor fics.

Kettei then blinked, it's the kind of blink a deer in front of headlights would give before they got hit my a car, she then limped he way towards the back door.

**Kettei earned the tittle Deer**

_Deer_

_One who seems majestic, but is really just a dumb animal, sure you're pretty, but you shouldn't talk much, Humanity loses and average of four IQ points every time you do._

With a swift knock, similar to that of a volcano erupting she banged on the door, which is the same thing I said, once that is all done it was opened like a hurricane, or maybe a twister.

"Hello?" A brown haired girl opened the door, holding a familiar tadpole looking thing in her arms.

"Hey, I was on you hay stack, and I was wondering who you are?" Kettei asked such an important question, not realizing hay is for horses.

"...I'm wondering why my trash is talking to me." The brown haired girl looked generally concerned as Kettei frowned.

"H-hey, don't call me trash!" Kettei pointed out, causing her to earn a new title.

**Kettei earned the title, trash**

_Trash_

_A title, given to those who aren't seen as anything but, hey look at it this way, at least seagulls get to eat you, mmmmm, moldy French fries._

"Oh, please don't take offense miss trash, you are very pretty to be trash!" The girl replied innocently, as Pol snickered a snicker befitting a villain.

"Shut up, you little bastard!" Kettei yelled as the girl stared at her, it was a stare that said "I'm talking to an insane pile of trash, and no I will not take to the to fix my to's or is it too's?

"W-well miss trash you are welcome to come, it, but I'm a pretty average person, like I could die tomorrow and not a single person would care." The girl replied, still keeping her smile as Kettei shrugged.

"Okay, I'm still limping, and I would like a nice lace to sit down." Kettei then entered the house, and the rest will be saved for next chapter, do you know why? Because I'm to lazy to write anything else right now, I mean some people shoot out chapter that are three-hundred words, so I can do one that's 800.

Read and review, even though I know you won't, I bet only fifteen people will read this chapter and only one will review it...also did you know that lemons are sour and sting if you get their juices in your eyes?


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**A bomb**

A house in St Binah.

For the viewers who haven't been keeping up...well sucks to be you, but by obligation I am forced to tell you what happened last time on loser.

Last time our hero Kettei was invited into a home of a mysterious woman, Pol was being an ass as usual and there was an awesome vase on the table in the middle of the room, blue and white with a perfect rim.

* * *

><p>"Nice house you got here!" Kettei smiled at the young girl as tilted her head.<p>

"I never thought I would get complement by trash, thank you." The brown haired girl smiled as she sat across Kettei.

Apparently they were in the main living room, a large couch that Kettei and Pol was setting on was relatively average.

A small ticking sound echoed through the room, one must wonder where it was coming from, did I mention how awesome that Vase was?

"I'm not trash, anyway, do you live alone?" Kettei asked the girl as the small tadpole rolled his eyes.

"What kind of dumb question is that?" Pol grunted.

To everyone else he sounded like a monster growling, to Kettei he sounded like a smart ass.

"Shut up Pol, anyway, you live alone right?" Kettei said trying to dismiss her own out burst.

"Yep, parents dead!" The girl said with a smile on her face.

_Tick, tick,_

The ticking noise got louder as Kettei sighed.

"Wow that sucks..."

Apparently Kettei thought that was appropriate response to dead parents syndrome, but as Kettei knew from the script, a lot of people had dead parents syndrome, it would probably be easier to find people with dead parents then living ones, did I mention how awesome that Vase is?

"So, what do you do for a living?" Kettei asked, trying to make small talk.

"Nothing, I have nothing, and I am good at nothing..." Once again the girl continued to smile.

_Tick, tick._

The ticking noise continued to grow, and wow that is an awesome Vase!

"I'm sensing some emotional scars here, as the hero of this story, I shall solve all of your problems!" Kettei put her hand on her chest, as if she was some sort of hero.

The brown haired girl smile turned into a grin, a creepy grin, the kind of grin that would keep small children up at night due to nightmares, and did I mention how beautiful and well crafted that Vase was, and have you noticed how I keep capitalizing it?

_Tick, Tick._

The ticking became almost unbearable as Kettei sighed.

"What is that noise..." Kettei asked as the brown haired girl shrugged.

"You know, being average is a horrible thing, no matter how much you work at something someone will just blow you away without even trying... it's a shame that you had to come visit this night Miss trash."

Creepy, that was the only thing that could describe it, creepy, unfortunately for us Kettei had a special ability that made her immune to such tell tale signs, it was called idiocy.

"Hmm, being average isn't to bad, I mean no one ever pays attention to you and your in a perfect place in the world." Kettei pointed out.

"Um, dumbass, I think we should get out of here, something isn't right about this chick." Pol said as Kettei simply laughed.

"Silly Pol, how crazy can a teenage girl be?" Kettei said, not knowing how foolish that phrase was.

_Tick Tick_, The sound continued, also it's been a while since I talked about the Vase, it is , and no I did not look that up...

"Yes, tonight will be my last night alive." The brown haired girl started to laugh as Kettei got a confused look on her face.

"Hmm, I don't think a meteor will hit your house anytime soon." Kettei pointed out as the ticking got louder.

"No, nothing like that, this house is set to explode, alas all the doors are locked from the inside, there is no way out.." Heartlessly the girl smiled as Pols eyes widened.

By Yulia, it's a bomb in this house!" Pol yelled as Kettei tilted her head.

"A bomb..." A rather dull reaction one would call it, but a reaction non the less from our epic hero.

"There is no escape, make your time Miss trash." The brown haired girl smiled, forgetting the window that was all over.

"Okay, idiot, we just need to jump out one of the windows and we're home free." The tadpole like creature yelled as Kettei crossed her arms.

"No way, we need to find this bomb and disarm it!"

Kettei yelled this, not realizing she had no idea where the bomb was, or how to disarm it, or what a bomb even look like, unless it was a black orb with a string attached to it.

"Are you insane?" Pol yelled as Kettei shook her head.

"No, but I am stupid and people just love those kind of heroes!" Kettei replied causing the brown haired girl to smile again.

"The bomb is in the Vase." She blurted out causing an gasp from both Pol and Kettei.

"Whoa, I totally did not see that coming!" Kettei replied.

"Yeah, new and original!" Pol added.

The amazing Vase in the middle of the table was ticking, as Kettei looked inside the large container.

It was the kind of bomb that wasn't from our world, a fonic bomb one would say, to bad Kettei didn't have fonic artes, so she was kind of stuck looking like an idiot.

"Hmm, I have no idea how to stop it." Kettei crossed her arms as Pol eye twitched.

"Oh my, it looks like we only have thirty seconds before the bomb goes off, how wonderful." The brown said In a dream like manner.

"I have an idea." Kettei pounded her hands together as Pol sighed,

"What is it?" The monster asked as Kettei winked.

"Just watch!"

Without hesitation, or thought or using basic human problem solving, Kettei grabbed the suicidal girl as her eyes widened.

"Um, Miss trash, what are yo-" The girl couldn't finish her statement as Kettei used her legendary technique.

"**Kettei throw!" **With one mighty movement Kettei tossed the brown haired girl out the window, glass shattered as a large thud was heard.

"Come on Pol, we need to get out of here, I'm glad I thought of jumping out the window!" Kettei smiled as the small monster glared at her.

"Dumbass..."

With those words, Kettei grabbed the small monster and jumped out the window in a rather amazing fashion...only to land flat on her face...hey we can't make her to competent can we?

As soon as the made their not so great escape, a large explosion followed after them, the house went up in a crimson flame as Kettei, Pol and the brown haired girl looked on in awe, and disappointment, oh and with a hint of glee.

"Well, you could say, that house has been...foreclosed." Kettei smiled, wishing she had sunglasses.

"Shut up, this was a terrible experience, and it's all your fault!" Pol screamed as Kettei shrugged.

"Oh, well, I recommend we get out of here before the military comes and checks this out." Kettei pointed out as the moon shined on the three fools.

"Hmm, that was a disappointment." The brown haired girl sighed as Kettei smiled.

"Would you like to come with us suicidal girl?" Kettei asked as the brown haired girl shrugged.

"Very well, it's not like I have anything planed for the rest of my life, with my whole house blowing up and what not." The brown haired girl then smiled.

"Maybe I'll die along the way!" She clapped as Kettei gave her the thumbs up.

"That's the spirit, now new party member, what is your name?"

"It is Heikin... I know such an average name." Heikin smiled as Kettei pumped her fist.

"Are you ready to go on an adventure, to help save the world and get my mommy and daddy to love me!" Kettei asked as Heikin smiled.

"Sure why not..."

**Author notes**

***Insert something witty***


End file.
